


Heliotropes Face the Sun

by admirabletragedy



Series: The Skybridger Assortment [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Married Skybridger, Trans Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: It's fairly simple; a way to remind Ezra of how immeasurably much Luke loved him. Not to mention how immeasurably much Ezra loved Luke.He lists them out each day, because they are considered vital to remember and so important to repeat. Ten things, just ten, out of millions.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Series: The Skybridger Assortment [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Heliotropes Face the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toomanyfandoms99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/gifts).



> • Written for Tmf, whose fic, "I call it magic when I’m with you," reached 10k+ hits! I'm so proud of you ♥️
> 
> • The language I mention Ezra speaking, Xhosa, is very real and very beautiful. It's an official language in South Africa.

* * *

_[ Heliotropes ](https://www.growjoy.com/store/pc/catalog/scentopia_dark_blue_heliotrope_plant_2170_detail.jpg)— in the language of flowers — represent eternal love and devotion._

* * *

  
  
  


There are so many things that Ezra loves about Luke. Too many to name, too many to even recall in one sitting.

Yet, lying here, his head against Luke’s chest, Ezra feels as though he has all the time in the world. _(That they have all the time in the world)._

So, he sets out to start his daily routine of soaking in all the love Luke provides him with and returning it just as strongly, just as fiercely. 

It's fairly simple; a way to remind Ezra of how immeasurably much Luke loved him. Not to mention how immeasurably much Ezra loved Luke.

He lists them out each day, because they're just as vital to him as the need to breathe. Not to mention, Ezra thinks, how important they are to repeat. Ten things, _just ten_ , out of millions.

Ten things that Ezra had, does, and will always adore.

**Ten** — Ezra begins — would be the way Luke smiles, wide enough to put his dimples on full-display. It's different, too, when he sees Ezra. His blue eyes light up, drinking Ezra in like he was seeing the world for the first time. It never failed to make Ezra smile right back, just as wide, and feel alive in the inevitable press of upturned lips against lips. Even now, the thought makes him smile as Ezra sighs, tracing random patterns onto Luke's bare chest.

**Nine** on the list is the way Luke hums melodies under his breath, singing hushed tunes to Ezra, and only Ezra, in the middle of the night. His Aunt — Luke had told him under the cover of the moon and the shining stars — would sing to him every night when he was young. And _oh_ , how Ezra loved Luke's voice, the way the Force seemed to dance in the air as Luke's words rang through the night like a gentle breeze. His favorite — even though it is rare — is when Luke will sing to him in the tongue of his mother, Padmé. The gift of hearing Luke speak Naboo was not one that Ezra took lightly, and when Ezra would sing the songs he was taught by his mother, those beautiful melodies sung in _Xhosa_ , Luke would be just as grateful. Ezra loved him for it.

**Eight** is for Luke's hoodies, more specifically the way they feel on Ezra. More specifically how wearing them makes his heart pound right out of his chest because he loves Luke so much that even simple things become momentous.

**Seven** would be Luke's hugs. Ezra has never felt more at home than he does when he's held in Luke's arms. Whether the touch comes in the form of cuddles on the couch or comforting holds in bed, they meant the world to Ezra. He knows — just as well as Luke — that these warm hugs are so much more than an embrace, they’re a promise, every time, that they'll never let the other go.

**Six** are Luke's kisses. The ones they shared in the morning, the sun shining through their bedroom blinds. The kisses pressed to foreheads and cheeks. The kisses against the back of his hand and the kisses that made his knees weak because he knew they held the promise of more. 

**Five** on the list is Luke's hands, warm against his own as he links them together. Five because nothing, nothing, could ever surpass the adoration he felt whenever Luke's ring would tap against his own, taking him back to the day they'd exchanged them, bright, happy, and so, so young.

**Four** is the gentle rise and fall of Luke's chest that reassured Ezra that he's alive and here. It's the peaceful sound of Luke's deep breathing, a sign that he's getting the rest he needs and deserves and the way that Ezra can feel every exhale and inhale, soothing him to the bone.

**Three** would be Luke's acceptance. Acceptance of the person Ezra was today, _even on the days when Ezra couldn't even accept himself_. It was no easy walk in the park, but Luke had never once let go of his hand, and Ezra loved him all the more for it.

**Two** on the list is Luke's heartbeat. It is the soothing thump-thump Ezra hears as he lies against Luke's chest. It's the rush of relief Ezra feels whenever he presses his fingers to Luke's pulse. It's the connection they share, so in tune, so in sync, that Ezra's sure even their hearts beat the same.

**One** , as always, is Luke's love. Luke's fingers brushing Ezra's loose hair behind his ear. His murmurs of adoration in the dark of their room. His careful hands weaving flowers into a crown to place on Ezra's head. Luke's constant reminders that Ezra is so, so loved. It's the way he chose Ezra, of all others, and chose to prove just why to him every single day. It's love. It's always been Luke's love.

The creak of the mattress, as Luke shifts, makes Ezra hold his breath, but Luke is awake and reaching out to him. So Ezra turns on his side, and melts into Luke as his husband pulls Ezra flush against his chest, his lips pressing a kiss to the top of his spine that makes his toes curl.

“I love you.” Luke's voice is rough with sleep, but to Ezra, it sounds as melodious as ever. It lights a fire in Ezra's veins.

Ezra tightens Luke's arms around him, locking their hands together and smiling when Luke's knees press into the backs of his own.

No matter what, Ezra knows he's always going to reply, “I love you, too.” And he knows he'll always mean it.


End file.
